


Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 205

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [8]
Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Lishepus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 205 of Syfy'sDominion. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 205 ofDominion.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Dominion (Syfy) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750744
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Dominion, Episode 205

LOOP  
Stop right there!

TRANSLATION  
 _Bo’agontak bwon!_

LOOP  
We have you now!

TRANSLATION  
 _Kaathaghontnaak diik shet!_


End file.
